Your Smile (あなたの笑顔)
by LewdSenpai
Summary: Eimii a girl in love would do anything to make Toma fall for her, knowing that Futaba was still in love with Mabuchi Kou. Will she succeed or will there be a tragic event awaiting her?*New character added & Side story of Ao Haru Ride*
1. Secrets

Ahhh the cherry blossom season, where innocent love blooms. Here we follow another couple. They are side characters yet they also play a big part in the picture. *This is an added version with an added character to Ao Haru Ride*

I've always liked him, I was there for him through thick and thin. He was super intelligent, kind and had such a beautiful voice. His smile was breathtaking. I can't believe I followed him all the way to this school, yet I don't regret anything. As long as he was happy, I was too.

"Oh no! I forgot to set my alarm!" Eimii screamed as she was rushing out of bed. She got out of bed, ran to the bathroom and ran downstairs for a quick bite. "Eimii sama, if you may. We don't want you being late for class again" the Butler asked as he held onto her bag. Eimii got up and ran straight into the car and rushed to school.

Upon arrival she saw that he was being lovey dovey with his girlfriend. Being in so much pain from the sight of that she turned the other cheek. "It's fine, you can just drop me off here" she said as she got her stuff ready to exit the car. She walked into school like every other day, the attention latched onto her from the nice car that drops her off and pick her up from school, the butler that would carry her stuff and escort her out and in from the car.

Eimii Watanabe was born in a prestige family yet out of all the private and advance schools that she could've chosen from, she decided to follow him to the public school just so she can be with him. "Hey Eimii, how's your morning?" As she looked up her face turned bright red, she felt her inside heat up, her heart throbbing to the sound of his voice. She glanced at him then next to him was her, the cheeky brunette girlfriend. Her face discolored as she faked a smile and replied with a steady "fine". Trying to ignore the sight of it she turned around and proceed to class, he looked at her with a concerned expression but then back to his girlfriend and proceed to class

Eimii was a loner, not because of her wealthy family background, or her beauty yet cold personality. She chose to not be apart of what you would call a group, she like the peaceful lunch time to herself, the free time for club activities and extra homework or study time, but it was mainly because of what happened to her as a child. She was full of grace and patience, all the guys in her 2nd year had confess their love for her but she only had her attention set on one person, and that person only.

"Ahh finally schools done, now I have to get ready for club activities. Why did I join Judo and Volleyball at the same time? " she asked herself as she hurried to the gym to get dress. "Oi! Watanabe-chan where you heading?" A voice from behind called out as she was dashing through the halls. She stopped and turned around as she smiled. "Oh hey, Uchimiya-kun and Tachibana-kun!" She replied as she waved at them.

Uchimiya-kun and Tachibana-kun were close friends of Eimii from middle school. They made a pact, yet when high school came along they all were too busy with high school to hang out, especially Eimii since she was into club activities or so was she? "Hey Watanabe-chan, have you seen Kikuchi-kun?" Uchimiya asked. Eimii turned around and blushed at the sight of hearing his name. "Oh I think him and his girlfriend went that way? " she bluntly replied as she was pointing to the direction she thought they went.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to attend my after school club activities !" She said as she hurried. "Hmm, have you noticed that ever since Toma-kun started going out with Futaba-chan, Watanabe-chan have been avoiding us?" Uchimiya stated as they both watched Eimii running towards the gym.

After club activities Eimii made her way to the library to get some books. As she was about to open the door, she heard someone's voice. In a soft low voice, it was hard to catch what was going on with the windows open and the heavy breeze blowing in. As she stood behind the door trying to get a glimpse of who it might've been through the small open cracked on the door, she noticed a familiar figure.

She sense the serious tone of the voice as she got near to the door, she felt pathetic knowing that she herself isn't an eavesdropper, but somehow her guts was telling her to stay and listen.

She got closer. She was right it was a familiar figure, she knew it exactly who it was without looking at her face. Her brunette hair and slim figure was never hard to figure out, especially since she was the one dating the guy she loved throughout her whole life. But besides her she saw someone else, a guy, a guy with a slight puff on his head and his hands holding hers. She now knows what was going on, the action speaks for itself.

"Futaba-chan….. "

TO BE CONTINUE…


	2. Painful Truth

Eimii knew they both were in the student council so it wouldn't be wrong to be in the same place together, yet witnessing Kou grabbing Futaba and giving her a hug and almost aiming for a kiss. She relied on her reflexes. She took a few steps back, then walked forward really loud making stomping noises so they can here from inside the library. Slowly sliding the library door open so they can have time to get into a more appropriate position.

"Oh, hi Futaba-chan. Sorry was I interrupting something?" She asked knowing that she knew what exactly was going on. "Oh no, you aren't interrupting us at all, please come in" Futaba said as she looked back at Kou with her cheeks red. "I'm sorry, I just dropped by to pick up some books for my studies later" Eimii explained as she grabbed them and was about to leave the doorway. She stopped and look back, "Oh and Touma-kun was looking for you, Futaba-chan".

After hearing that Futaba ran out as Kou was going to reach his arm and stop her but he wore an expression, one that shows the pain he felt letting her go to another person's side. Eimii looking at Kou, who too shares the same pain and expression, "I'm not one to speak but Mabuchi-Kun, please don't meddle within one's personal relationship if you don't want anyone to get hurt". Eimii then left the library, Kou stood there in shock, in shock of what Eimii said and him realizing that he, deep inside really was a selfish person to want Futaba all to himself.

Eimii made it home, ran up the long staircase to her room, dropped everything on the floor as tears fled down her face. The pain she feels for helping her love rival, the truth she has to keep as a secret and the pain that Touma would go through if he knew Futaba never really loved him. She wanted to see him happy, to show her that breathtaking smile, if he knew what happened that day in the library it'll hurt him. Those thoughts went through Eimii's mind as she tried to stop her heart from being torn into pieces.

The pain in her heart gets more heavier and more painful, as she clenched to her heart she soon forgot her medicine that sat in her counter downstairs. As her body starts to become heavy and stiff she tried to calm herself down from the overwhelming pain. She laid on the floor thinking to herself that it might be the end, she was terrified, as she cried in pain Touma was the only person in her mind.

As a usual routine the maids would come check if she needed beverages or snacks during her studies, when they opened the door they were terrified to see her crouching on the floor clutching onto her heart. They rushed her to the ER worried that they might be too late.

The next day Eimii stayed in the hospital to recover, her face expressionless, her eyes lifeless as she stared out at the cherry blossom from the window of the third floor. Her parents barely home rushed in from work to come check on her. "WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" Mrs. Watanabe demanded. The nurse then escorted both parents to her private room. As her parents entered they were in tears to think that they might've lost her or might've come too late. Eimii looked up at both her parents welcoming them with a weak smile.

"Eimii!" Her mother cried out as she ran towards Eimii for a hug. Her dad follows as tears ran down his eyes. It was a warm comfy reunion before long they had to return back to work. Eimii giving them farewell hugs and goodbyes, until next time, knowing that there won't be one for awhile.

After a while there was a knock on the door, wondering who it could've been she looked at the direction of the door as it slid open. "Oi Eimii -Chan! " Uchimiya greeted as he entered, following him was Tachibana and a surprise visit from Touma. To her seeing Touma's smile, Eimiis face turned as red as chilli peppers and her face heated.

Making their way into the private room they brought her, her favorite snacks and drinks from the convenience store a block away. "We heard you were in the hospital, so we ran here after school stopping by to get you some stuff to make you feel better" Touma said as he sat next to her. He put his forehead next to hers to check her temperature, Eimii sitting close to Touma made her heart explode into millions of pieces and her body heating up from the skin-to-skin touch. "Hmmm it seems you really did come down with a cold" he said as he gave her the most warmest and brightest smile.

"Oi, Touma remember you got Futaba don't go being friendly with other girls" Tachibana joked. A painful shock wave pierced through her heart as she forgot that he only saw her like his own sister. "Hahaha it's fine Tachibana-kun. We are all family so Futaba will understand" Eimii joked as she tried to hide her pain, clenching onto the bed sheets as her heart gets pierced from the truth she pretend to not know. Wanting to cry she bit the inside of her mouth to feel the pain, to help stop her from dreaming. But deep inside she was happy for him, even if it kills her.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. My Love Ones

It's been 2 hours since they came to visit Eimii. Despite her chubbiness, her weird laugh, even if she was beautiful for a plump girl, even if she was from a wealthy family and could have everything she wanted, she never really cared for much but for Tomas attention.

"Well it's getting late so it's about time we head back " Tachibana noted as they were checking the time and grabbing their things. Eimii looked at them and gave them the a warm smile. "Oi! Eimii- Chan if anything happens we are going to run as fast as we can to you!" Uchimiya said as he gave her a peace sign with a corny wink that made her cough out her pudding with laughter.

After the boys left, she got up and ran to the window, waiting for them to get outside from the third floor of the hospital as they looked up and waved their goodbyes. She was happy, and grateful to have seen her childhood friends still caring to visit her, especially Toma. Next day she was discharged and went straight to school.

"Watanabe-san" Yoichi sensei called. "What are you doing here, I thought you'd be home resting since you just got discharge today?" He said with a worried expression on his face. Eimii looked up and smiled at him, "life is too short to be resting at home" she replied. Yoichi Sensei was Eimiis close mentor, of course being the attractive teacher he is, there was no love interest between them. Despite their attractive looks they see each other, other than student and teacher but more of close friends that has each other's back. Eimii could read Yoichi Sensei like a book as for Youchi Sensei, he felt more of like the student with her than the teacher.

Class ended early, for it was a beautiful day and everyone was outside feeling the breeze. Eimii on the other hand, left to the library to do more studying. "Eimii-chan!" Tachibana called out as she saw Eimii entering the library. She turned and by surprise saw Toma standing beside Tachibana and Uchimiya. "Hey, did you guys came to bother me again? " she replied as she had a annoyed smirk on her face. They all entered the library laughing and talking about the old days in middle school. "Umm.. Toma -kun" a voice over their shoulders interrupted. It was Futaba at the entrance of the small library door peeking in. "Oh sorry guys, I got a date so I'll be leaving early" he said as he gave them a cheerful smile. Eimii thinking to herself, what a selfish thing to do. To give off such a heart throbbing smile as he left with another girl.

"Oh Uchimiya-kun I heard you were going out with Futaba's friend? What's her name?" Eimii asked as she was staring off to space trying to recall her name. "You meant Makita Yuri? Also what did we say about calling us by our last name?" Uchimiya replied with a sour face. "We've known each other since middle school yet your still being polite and calling us by our last names, please for now on, do us a favor and call us by our first name! " Uchimiya complained as he was looking Eimii straight in the eyes. "O.. Ok, Haruhiko and Kiyun" she replied as she went back to her text book.

Sitting across from her she was annoyed from their constant running mouth and loud voice, it then resulted to her kicking them out of the library. *sigh*..."Finally some peace and quiet " she said to herself. Eimii didn't stay for long. For she had to attend her club activities.

As she walked to the gym she came across an interesting pair, she stopped herself and hid behind the wall. It was Yoichi sensei next to a fairly tall and slim, with long straight black hair and a slender grey colored eyes. Ahh it was Shuko Murao. She had a feeling there was something odd between them. Ignoring that she continued to the gym.

When leaving for home Eimii hurried back to her class room to grab her bags she left behind, as she was heading there she heard a loud sound coming from the library. She made her way to the half open door as she wondered what it could've been making such a loud sound. Eimii quietly walked in and saw Toma and Futaba sharing a kiss. She stood in shock not knowing what else to do she quickly ran out not making any sound leaving her to be unnoticed.

She ran and grabbed what she needed as she clenched hard onto the pain in her heart. Made it home just in time to take her medicine, thinking to herself she had no time to waste and went straight into her books trying to forget what she witness. Eimii woke up the next morning to her check up, all in all it went well, she was better than before yet she now has a strict diet and have permission to sleep in the nurse's office whenever she didn't feel too well.

"Eimii, it seems that you'll be able to live after graduation" her doctor said as she sat across from him. "You need to rest more and don't push yourself too hard, especially when it come to love. Your heart can't take the pain due to your weak heart, therefore whenever you're in pain it sends a chemical reaction and tears up your heart membrane, so please look after yourself" the doctor insisted. She looking straight at him, "Doctor, what's it like to marry the love of your life?" She asked as tears rushed down her face.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Yoichi Sensei

After the check up she left home and layed in bed, lifeless and weak. She lost interest in her hobbies, her studies and even lost appetite in her favorite dishes. A few days past and no word from her as she locked herself in her room with a note warning those left in the huge mansion to leave her alone. As back in school her dear childhood friends tried their best contacting her but she ignored all contact to the outside world.

Yoichi sensei was worried since there was no call to school about her absence and decided to pay her a visit. Upon arrival he was shocked by how huge the Watanabe estate was, he knew she was wealthy yet he was in disbelief to see how wealthy in person she was. Having a Butler personally park his car as a maid escort him in.

"Eimii-sama, your teacher is here to see you" as her maid knocked on her door. Eimii got up and opened the westernize wooden door and popped out her head, "Yoichi sensei, what brings you here? " she asked as she pulled the covers to her face hiding her red eyes. He couldn't bear to stand the pain she might've been feeling and pushed open the door, "Watanabe-chan, why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you giving up on life?" He yelled at her as he pulled off the covers that were over her face, playing tug-of-war with the covers.

"I don't know what happened and what's making you giving up in life but you're still young and you still have a lot more to offer. Seeing you like this is not the Watanabe Eimii I know!" As he spoke the truth, all Eimii could do was stare at him with the dark circles and redness in her eyes. First time having her teacher talk to her as an actual teacher, she looked him straight into his eyes, seeing how serious Yoichi sensei was she came back to her sense and threw her blanket onto the ground and ran into the bathroom to freshen up. Yoichi sensei shocked by how quick she was on the move, coming out from the bathroom as a new person giving Yoichi sensei a beautiful warm smile that made him blush a little as she ran to hug him saying her thank yous.

He stayed until Eimiis parents made their way back home from their business trip to discuss her health and absence. Yoichi sensei finding out her short life span caught him by surprise, how she must've felt and why she never came to school, he wondered to himself. "Oi, Watanabe-chan, I'm sorry about earlier. I was too harsh on you, and how I jumped to conclusion" he said as he stood out of her open bedroom door. "A wise men would've read the situation before acting but I have to say thank you to you for slapping me to my senses!" Eimii replied, bringing Yoichi sensei back to his place as a student, learning from his own student.

The next day Eimii appeared at school as if nothing happened, Kiyan and Haruhiko rushed up to Eimii hugging her and asking her questions. "Eimii, we tried contacting you but you never answered nor text and we tried figuring out where you lived!" Haruhiko complained with a deep sour expression sitting on his face. "I'm sorry, ever since I moved I never told you my address " she replied. As they were having their little reunion Toma, out of nowhere came up and put two hands on each of Eimiis shoulders as he stared her down, "Next time if this happens again, I'm coming after you!". Eimii blushed as she heated up and fainted from not being able to control her feelings. She was then brought to the nurse's office.

Eimii regain conscious and sat up on her bed, seeing that Toma slept beside her she figured he carried her. Making her have all these thoughts she had awaken him from his nap. "Eimii, ahh I'm glad you have recover" he said as he smiled. On the sight of her smile, he decided to head back to class. "T… Toma! " Eimii tugged onto the back of his uniform making him turn his head.

"Would it be fine to ask if Toma can stay until I fall asleep?", Toma at the sight of her hazel eyes that glowed like stars and her red cherry cheeks he blushed as his heart skipped a beat. "I would love to" he smile back. During that time, he questioned himself what just happened. Telling himself that he already had Futaba yet a little part of him couldn't get enough of Eimiis warm beautiful smile. He left after she was snoring, as he chuckled a little to himself seeing that she never really did change her sleeping habits all these years.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Under the Cherry Blossom Tree

At the end of school Eimii headed to pay Yoichi sensei a visit to discuss about the upcoming class trip to Kyoto. She was planning on traveling separately since she had to visit the doctor in Kyoto during the trip. When arriving to his office, she saw Murao standing there talking to Yoichi sensei. She waited as they exchanged smiles and blushed at each other. "Ahhh another love blossoming" she thought to herself.

After agreeing to that request Yoichi sensei glared at Eimii with a serious expression, "Without a doubt, I as your homeroom teacher and mentor will do my best to help you graduate!". Shocked by such a random statement Eimii bursted out laughing, telling him how corny it sounds and made him blush as he scratches his head with embarrassment. With her beautiful warm smile, that made his heart skip a beat she thanked him and was on her way. He noticed how much she have changed, as if she had matured more after that day.

Decided to get some fresh air, Eimii walked home. She didn't live far and wanted to stop by and get some clothes for the class trip. Making her way to the city she noticed a familiar handsome tall figure, it was Toma and next to him was of course his cheeky girlfriend, Futaba. They were on a date she thought, knowing that she isn't close with her at all, she thought to herself why not.. "Hey Toma and Futaba-chan! What a coincidence seeing you guys here?" noticing that something didn't feel right between them? She decided to exclude herself from getting too personal and made an excuse to leave, she bid her farewells and off she went.

Eimii woke up rather earlier than usual, she felt better, stronger. Despite her short life span that was threatening her, she wasn't going to sit around and give in. As she looked at her reflection through the mirror her skin was getting more pale, it made her look sick obviously. Eimii had to start applying light makeup to her cover her sickness, to cover her pain and the scars that were left unnoticed by the one guy she hoped would cure it all.

"Yoshh! I am ready to start another big day!" She yelled has she gave herself a light slap on her face to help boost her confidence. Entering school, she met up with Kiyun and Haruhiko. "Good morning! Kiyun and Haruhiko!" She greeted with a big smile. Both Kiyun and Haruhiko were rather shock to see a change of personality in her, she was rather quiet and kept to oneself. "Ugh. Good morning Eimii! "Kiyun and Haruhiko both replied returning a huge smile back. Eimii looked behind them and saw Toma heading their way, "Oi! Toma good morning!" She greeted as her face started to heat up. He looked rather troubled and worried, he wasn't his usual self. His big smile was gone and his eyes were puffy and red. She knew something was wrong and that something personal happened, thinking back about what happened yesterday.

During lunch Eimii decided to do something she will never have done, yet she felt different, nothing was stopping her, knowing that she had nothing to lose. She ran to Toma's homeroom and gave him a note, surprisingly Futaba wasn't with him? "Oi! Toma, here read this after lunch, AFTER LUNCH! You hear me" she demanded as she handed him the little note and set it gently onto his palm which resulted her heart to flutter as she touched his hands. Toma looking confused was rather happy to see her, he nodded with a huge smile and replied with a "yes".

After lunch Toma as promised read the little note and then asked to go to the nurse's office but resulted to go meet Eimii near the cherry blossom trees. As he made his way there he saw her standing under the cherry blossom tree, with a big warm smile that made his heart throb again, her ashy pink hair and hazel eyes combined with the falling cherry blossom petals. He thought to himself, how beautiful she was, somehow she seemed different from before. He blushed as he headed towards her. "Toma-kun!" She said as she waved at him, he replied with a waved back as they hid behind the brushes under the tree.

"Why did you want to meet here? " he asked as he looked rather curious. Eimii looked back with a serious face, "Toma I know you and Futaba have been having issues and as a close friend I'm here for you so please let it out instead of keeping it inside". Toma looked at her then towards the ground, trying to hide his pride, tears came down his face.

"Ahhh you honestly know me too well! " he said as he looked up at the beautiful light blue sky. He then later laid his head on her shoulders as they rest against the cherry trees. "You were right, I am having a pretty rough time. Finding out that the girl I love is still chasing after the guy she won't forget" he confessed as he closed his eyes relaxing onto her shoulders. Eimii feeling overwhelmed as he rest his head onto her shoulders, her heart was racing as she clenched onto her her skirt to calm herself down. "Hey Eimii, thanks. It really helps talking about it. I feel better now" he muttered as he began feeling rather sleepy. He felt rather relaxed by her side.

Eimii trying to calm herself down later noticed that Toma fell asleep on her shoulder as she looked at the falling petals, tears began to run down her cheeks. She wore the most happiest expression as thoughts went through her mind, her short years of living was catching up to her. Being this close to the person she loved yet so far. The overwhelming happiness now turned to sadness, causing her heart to feel a deep painful sensation as she removed the clenched hand that was on her skirt, moving it up to her chest hitting it to stop the heartache. She wondering to herself, why on such a beautiful day would there be rain, slowly placing the other hand on the his open palm. He clenched onto it as he slept causing her to try holding in her voice as she hit her chest harder. The more she was hurting the harder she was hitting her chest.

The pain was never ending, she was heating up and felt worse. Not wanting to be heard from the person she loved nor wake him up, she covered her mouth as she let the tears fall until there was no more. She then began to cough, taking out her napkin she always keep,she coughed into it. She then noticed something odd, it resembled strawberry jam that she recalled having for lunch, yet darker. Her heart stopped as she glared at the stain on her napkin. The warm breeze was relaxing, under the cherry blossom tree as it was at its full bloom. The sight was enchanting. She feared for the worse as she clenched onto her napkin she looked down at the sleeping Toma by her side, and whispered the words she have longer to say to him."I love you…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. His Rosy Completion

Her eyes red and puffy, tired from the tears that dried up, she felt rather tired as she tucked the napkin in her pocket she laid her head next to his as she fell asleep.

"Ding Dong!" the school bell ranged.

It woke Toma up from his refreshing nap, as he was about to get up it cause her head to drop onto his lap. Caught by surprise he looked down at her, noticing her red puffy eyes as she was sound asleep. He was curious of why she shed so many tears and for what reason. The breeze was strong causing her hair to cover her face, as he pushed back her hair gently from her face he focused his gaze at her soft plump lips, her cheery cheeks, her beautiful long lashes. He admired her beauty as he blushed, picking up a fallen cherry petal on her soft lips, he felt his heart throb not being able to realize his true feelings for her.

The breeze hit again, disturbing her from her beauty sleep. As he looked up, she turned around to gaze back at him… at the same time their face met, their eyes concentrated at each others as they felt each other's warm breath, telling them how close their face was to each others. They both blushed heavily as both their heart felt a light yet fluttering sensation, they rushed to keep a distance from one another. Embarrassed as they avoided eye contact.

After awhile they exchanged glances, "I'm sorry Eimii, it was my fault" he confessed. "No, no, don't be it was an accident" she explained knowing that deep inside she was glad it happened.

"Thanks for helping me Eimii, it really would've been better to let it out. But now I know I mustn't give up just yet!" as he looked determined. As he was heading back to class. "Toma…".Toma turned around. "I'm glad Toma is feeling better,, please always wear that smile on your face. No matter what I'm always here for you!" she gave off a warm aura as she looked straight at him with her heart throbbing smile, causing him to cover his face with his hand as he looked away blushing with his heart racing non stop. He couldn't control this feeling yet he now knows, deep inside that he thought of her as more than just a friend.

They both headed back to class as if nothing happened yet deep inside they both felt anew and bubbling. "Oi! Toma, what happened? You seem rather spirited today?" Kiyun asked as he nudged him on the shoulders. Toma blushed as he looked away recalling Eimiis sleeping face, of how close their faces were and her beautiful smile. He couldn't control it yet he snapped into his senses when he saw Futaba walking in the halls.

"Fuuutaba! What do you wanna do after school?" he surprised her from behind as she blushed looking back at him. They shared a quick kiss as she replied, "I'm sorry Toma, I have to attend a family event after school". Causing him to slunk his shoulders in rejection, "But I'm free tomorrow if you wanted to go watch a movie?" she suggested as she saw his frown in a blink of an eye turning upside down. "Then tomorrow it is!" giving her his biggest smile.

School ended and as usual Eimii would go to the library to finish her studies, since Toma didn't have much to do after school he figured he'll go bother Eimii. Yet every time he recalled what happened earlier that day his heart would skip a beat. As he stood outside the library door, trying to hide it he entered the library. Eimii in one of the book shelves was busy finding a textbook, she noticed a big wood sticking out from one of the wooden book shelves. It was a bother and dangerous so she tried to figure out a way to cover it. Toma searching for her as he reached into his pocket , he unexpectedly found a toy bug, knowing how much Eimii hated bugs in general he wanted to mess with her.

"Oi, Eimii. I came here to see if you wanted me to help you study?" he called out as Eimii turned around by surprise. He walked up to her as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "I was wondering why you're always in the library but it sure is nice to see someone like you so into her studies. I'm proud of you" as he gently place the toy bug on her shoulders. He took a few steps back as he looked back at her, "Oi, Eimii". Pointing to his shoulders," You got a little something there" he chuckled waiting to see her reaction.

She looked down on her shoulders, her face turned sour as she froze. There on her shoulder sat a dark big beetle, having such fast reflexes she hit it off. Toma bursting out to tears. Eimii ran, forgetting the big chunk of wood sticking out from the book shelves her shirt got caught in it, combined with the force of her running causing her uniform shirt to rip.

Hearing the sound of torn fabric Toma looked up. His face turned bright red as he stood there in shock, amazed by how huge it was he looked at Eimiis face and made his way down to her chest.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	7. His Shirt

Eimii fell to the ground as her chest bounced, Toma pervertedly stared directly at it but then covered his eyes. Eimii not noticing her ripped shirt, she looked back at Toma as she sat on the ground as she noticed his face red as rose. She then felt cold for some odd reason and looked down. She saw that her shirt had ripped clean off of her, her G cup bra with pink laces in the middle was popping out right in front of the guy she likes.

No words can explain how embarrassed she was, as they both looked at each other in silence they heard a few footsteps making it's way into the library. As fast as Toma could he rushed to Eimii and grabbed her, pushed her against the wall as he Kabedon her, he covered her with his body. The footsteps came closer.

Eimii scared for her life clenched onto Tomas shirt as her big chest rubbed against his, he blushed feeling a little excited. After the footsteps headed out of the library, Toma turned around to check if it was safe or not.

Remembering the wood sticking out she pulled Toma back as he tripped onto his own feet bringing his weight down he dragged Eimii along. Eimii triggering her fast reflexes, she held onto Toma as she switch direction and roll down safely avoiding the dangerous wood sticking out. A moment past as they fell to the ground, Toma felt something rather squishy and soft, it was like a big marshmallow that had a feminine smell added to it. He placed his hand on it and squeezed it trying to blindly figure out what it was.

As he lift up his head he saw that it wasn't a big marshmallow, he accidentally fell in between Eimiis breast. He removed his hands as quickly as possible and kneeled up. Looking down at Eimii, tilting her head, her face flustered with embarrassment, her hair messy yet in a really attractive way, her eyes seductive yet innocent, trying to cover her chest but instead made them pop out more as she squeezed them together, she was steaming up as she seductively glared into his eyes.

He as a man couldn't control it, he turned around as his heart started to pound like crazy, his nose bleeding non stop. Trying to figure out what to do but his mind filled with dirty thoughts, he then noticed he wore a shirt underneath and took off his uniform shirt and handed it to her.

"I… I'll keep on a lookout so for the time being you can borrow my shirt" he blushed heavenly as he made his way out of the book shelve area. Eimii got up regaining herself pressed the shirt against her nose as she blushed and thought to herself "so this is how Toma smell like? ". She then wore the shirt as she happily smiled. She grabbed what was left of her uniform shirt and headed out to where Toma was. Toma glanced back at her as they both blushed away. Embarrassed by what happened Eimii thanked Toma for his shirt.

Awkwardly, Eimii packed her stuff and thanked Toma again as she rushed out. Toma stayed behind as he slowly leaned against the wall and slid down, crouching as he tried to calm himself down,recalling back to how big Eimiis chest was and her cute pink bra to her seductive facial expression of when she laid on the ground. He felt confused of how he now see Eimii, knowing that he still has his girlfriend, Futaba.

The Kyoto trip was arriving sooner than ever, everyone was hyped. Ever since that day in the library Eimii and Toma have been avoiding each other. Not knowing how they'll react or say when the time comes. Whenever they made eye contact in the hall's, they would both blush in frustration and ignore each other. Toma knowing that it was his fault wanted to be in good terms with Eimii, he called her out after lunch. "Eimii, about that one time in the library. I apologize. It was entirely my fault, if it wasn't for me scaring you, you wouldn't have been in that situation" he explained as his face redden with shame. Eimii looked up at him with her bright honey hazel eyes and tinted pink cheeks, "Toma, I appreciate you apologizing I too was at fault for reacting the way I did. Causing my own shirt to rip". Coming to amends with one another they both forgive and forget. Going back to how they were before.

That weekend Eimii went back for another check up, after coughing out blood it has been confirmed that her health was getting more worse and serious. She was now on close watch and had more medication to take. Everything came in a blur, trying to figure out how to take it all in at once. Of how her life is coming to an end soon. Knowing that she could die any second, she left to home and called Yoichi sensei to seek for advice.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
